


remember me

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter is taken by ghost riders but y/n seems to remember him





	remember me

The past 3 months you had felt lost like something was missing in your life. One day you woke up and nothing was right. You looked at your blank phone hoping for a message that you knew won’t be there,

Your friends had tried to help Lydia the only other banshee you knew tried to get you to go on girls nights out to cheer you up but you didn’t feel like partying. Also, you have begun skipping out on pack meetings not feeling comfortable in the loft anymore. You felt like you were grieving and suffocating in the loft not being able to breathe, It was safe to say you had falling into a deep state of depression, without knowing why.

Stiles had come over with Scott and they forced you out of bed, which had become your new home only leaving it for the bathroom or to get more junk food. After a finally agreeing to go to a meeting you go to get dressed. Finding a pair of skinny jeans you go to the draw for a top. You find a gray v-neck that you don’t remember having, automatically lifting the martial to your nose inhaling a manly woody smell, you instantly smile at the sent pulling the fabric over your torso. Looking in the mirror you feel a new sense of confidence, happiness. Love.

At the loft, Derek and the rest of the pack welcome you all had missed you since you stopped coming. Lydia eyed your new choice of style but smiled pointing to the shirt you had found “nice to see you found a man” in a sing-song voice. But that was the thing you didn’t. You didn’t know who’s the v neck belonged too but it felt right. After seeing the pack doing what they do best, train + plan you started feeling depressed again. You found your way into a guest room the smell was like your newly calmed shirt but stronger.

Sitting on the bed you stretch out when a picture catches your eye you hadn’t seen it in there before. You go and pick it up. It was of the pack, Derek in the middle with Scott and Kira on his left hugging, stiles, and Lydia on the right she was kissing his cheek. Then there was you next to Stiles. The more you looked at the picture the more you felt something was wrong with it.

“Lydia, Scott” you scream running down the stairs. The whole pack comes running, the wolfs all had their fangs out. “what’s wrong” they say realizing you weren’t bringing attacked. You show them the picture telling them the is someone missing. Someone was there and now they're not.

They look at you like your crazy. “look at my face” you say pointing to yourself in the picture “I’m looking at someone” your face was turned slightly your eyes looking at the blank space next to you.

After seeing the disbelief in their faces you carry on “this v neck was in my cupboard, I don’t know where it came from but it feels right when I smell it I feel like I” you say not know how best to explain the feelings “ like it belongs to the person I love”

Stiles was the first to break the silence laughing. “y/n you’ve been single since you came here 3 years ago” he said. You started to get frustrated. “is this like a banshee thing? ” Derek asked sensing your anxiety “this feeling?” you shrug your shoulders. “it’s that but also I think it’s an emotional connection” you answer.

Everyone had left leaving you with Derek you were still focused on the blank space waiting for someone to magically show. “you know you are a banshee maybe we could use it help see what this is about” he said taking the picture from you. “you believe me” you ask optimistic. Derek says he’s not sure. Reminding indifferent on it.

Later that night, you went to bed in the guest room. In the draws, you find a set of Pajamas belonging to you. Thinking why were they in Derek’s spear room you put them on ready for bed. The smell and feel of the pillow made you feel lonely but also belonging.

You open your eyes to the dark room when you hear a voice. “Hello sweetheart” you looked next to you but the was nothing there. You closed your eyes “this is a nice surprise, you in my bed”. “peter” you say opening your eyes again. Like before you found the room empty. The rest of the night you heard conversations you somehow knew was memories trying to push forward. But what you did remember was Peter whoever he was, was the love of your life and was gone.

The next day you storm over to Derek and Lydia slamming the picture down “Peter, it’s Peter Hale that’s missing” but just like yesterday, they didn’t believe you. Even Derek refused to believe he had a family member he’d forgotten. “look I know it’s only a name but I swear it’s true” you plead with them to listen.

Lydia watched you the next few days desperate to get the memories of Peter back convince the others he was real. After a week you had finally gotten her and partly Derek onside. You had found a book with a story about the wild hunt and the ghost riders.“ it’s them they have Peter ” you say sure.

Lydia agrees to hypnotize you. After focusing on the candle and her voice your in a hypnotic state, You open your eyes your in the guest room but it’s different the is books and clothes about the room. Bottles of aftershave on the cabinet. The is a picture of you kissing a blank space. Lydia’s voice enters your head, it reminds you of the voice you how Peter’s was last week.

“Look at the books on the shelf each a memory find the book about Peter hale” Lydia’s voice smooth and calm. You walk to the bookcase running the tips of your fingers over the spines, a red one stands out to you. Opening the book you blink and your surroundings had changed.

You were outside Derek’s loft when something tried to attack you. The thing was after Scott but found you instead. Peter came out of nowhere killing the wolf after you. He took you into the loft telling Derek to look out for his own pack. Peter was cold distant mean.

You flicked the page but turn your head the picture was filled in on the bedside table you was now kissing Peter. This time look back at the book, you were back in the room “hello sweetheart this is a nice surprise, you in my bed” you froze seeing him under the light smiling at you on his bed. It was like watching a movie staring yourself. “Well I wanted to thank you for helping me then I felt sore and dizzy I didn’t think you’d mind me being here” the memory version of you says back “I’ve always wanted to see you in it just not hurt like this” You watched as Peter walked over kissing your head as you went shy. He sat you up checking a bandage on your shoulder. It was then you started to remember, started to feel the feelings you had then. You saw the tears form in Peter’s eyes as he looked at the slice on your back. You walked around getting a better view as you watched yourself kiss Peter for the first time. You felt the love the passion from every kiss you had shared since. As you watched a bright light started to blind you

Lydia’s voice brought you back to reality. The same light you had seen was now fading you saw a person in it before you fainted.

Derek was speechless he had seen whatever was happening working. You came round and grabbed the picture to see the once blank space filled with a gorgeous looking Peter smiling at you.

Both Derek and Lydia now saw him in the picture too having some small memories of the former alpha. You looked around the loft certain you had seen him in the light

Scott called Derek saying there was a problem and the school's teacher Mr. Douglas and the town was in trouble. “not to be rude but we need to go, Liam, Hayden, and Mason have all been taken” he said after putting the phone back in his pocket.

At the school, Derek saw a rider and attacked him telling you to run. As you ran you saw Mr. Douglas stood looking at you blocking the door. “miss y/l/n,” he spoke calmly “you know I could use a powerful talented banshee working for me” you stopped walking back when a horse appears blocking the hallway. You work out your changes, the teacher could be your best chance when you hear him speak “come on y/n join at my side we can rule the world together” Mr. Douglas says smiling holding out his hand. “she belongs at my side” you hear as something knocks the teacher out.

You look up your heart pounds in your chest as Peter h  
Hale stood there smirking at you, his eyes full of awe and love. “peter” you scream running into his arms. He holds your tight kissing you. It was the longest most loving kiss you’d had. “I knew you would never truly forget get me” you blush but still feel a little guilty you had forgotten him. He looks at you “is that my shirt your wearing?” He laughs “hey this shirt is how I started to remember you” you defend back. “how did you get” you go to ask but Peter already knew what you were going to say “you remembered me causing a portal to get me back I could hear you I came out at the school where the took me” he tells you

You and Peter ran to find Derek and help Scott stop the ghost riders. After you got back the loft, all the feeling of dread inside had gone everyone relaxed happy the town was safe. The guest room was again Peter’s room his things back the way it was. His 2 pictures of you both back to normal when the pack was leaving stiles offered you a lift home, “no I’m staying here” looking at Peter “your not leaving me again” peter kisses your lips “never” was all he said kissing you again.


End file.
